En Busca del Regalo Perfecto
by Tenchi-Uchiha
Summary: Esta es la historia de Sasuke y Hinata, una pareja lleban 6 años de relacion. Y hace 3 viven juntos en el departamento de Sasuke. Se acercaba el Cumpleaños de Sasuke y Hinata habia dejado para ultimo monento comprar el regalo ¿Lo encontrara?


Hola a todos los lectores, aquí les dejo el fic que escribí como regalo de Cumpleaños a mi adorado Sasuke. Me divertí mucho escribiéndolo y espero que sea de su agrado.  
Naruto no me pertenece.  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

En Busca del Regalo Perfecto

P.O.V Hinata

Suena la alarma y me levanto precipitadamente, la apago y me dirijo hacia el baño. Después de bañarme, vestirme, le escribo una nota a Sasuke, deseándole feliz cumpleaños, que lo amaba y que regresaría pronto. La deje sobre la mesita de noche, me despedí con un beso de él y salí del departamento.

Ya afuera me esperaba Tenten en su flamante convertible, el cual le había regalo mi primo Neji. Ella me iba ha acompañar al centro comercial a comprarle el regalo a Sasuke.

-Buenos días Tenten y gracias por acompañarme.-le dije cundo entre al carro.

-Buenas Hinata, no tienes nada que agradecer lo hago con mucho gusto.- me respondió con una sonrisa en sus labios.

No hablamos casi nada por el camino y lo agradezco, ya que intentaba concentrarme en el regalo. No tuvimos problema alguno en encontrar un estacionamiento, era demasiado temprano y no estaba tan lleno. Antes de comenzar la búsqueda ambas decidimos ir a desayunar algo, ya que ninguna de las dos había comido algo.

Cuando entramos nos dirigimos al lugar de los puestos de comida y hayamos un sitio donde hacían unos emparedados muy buenos, así que nos fuimos hacia allí. Nos atendieron súper rápido, buscamos una mesa y nos sentamos. Comimos en silencio durante 10 minutos y al terminar Tenten me pregunta:

-¿Ya sabes lo que vas a comprar?-

-Pues no.-admití.

-Hinata yo creo que tu sabes y por eso no te había dicho, que buscar algo para Sasuke es misión imposible.-

Yo lo sabía y no le conteste nada a Tenten, solamente le dirigí una mirada.

-Vámonos tenemos que encontrar ese regalo antes de la fiesta.-

Inmediatamente ambas nos levantamos, botamos los desperdicios y nos fuimos hacia las tiendas. Primero Tenten me hiso entrar en una donde había ropa muy bonita, pero le dije que no ya que en su cumpleaños pasado le había comprado ropa. Ella se decepciono, pero se veía entusiasmada. Luego entramos en una tienda donde vi unos hermosos zapatos, cuando le pedí a la muchacha el número de Sasuke ella me dijo que no lo tenía. Me puse algo triste al salir de la tienda, en esos momentos fui arrastrada por Tenten hasta la entrada de una tienda de artículos deportivos. Rápidamente negué con la cabeza y le explique a ella que Sasuke no 

necesitaba nada de eso por que él solo iba al gimnasio. La cara de Tenten empezaba a mostrar su enojo y desesperación.  
Yo más que enojada me sentía frustrada, pero aun tenía esperanza.

Nos empezábamos a alejar de esa tienda, cuando Tenten entro en una librería, me mostro algunos libros, pero ella vio la expresión de negatividad en mi cara y adivino que Sasuke no era un buen lector. Así que salimos de la tienda. Nos encontrábamos algo agotadas, decidimos tomar un descanso y nos sentamos en unos banquitos.

-Hinata ¿Qué clase de persona tienes por novio?- me pregunto Tenten algo enojada.

-Alguien muy especial.-le dije.

-Mira yo pensaba que a la persona mas difícil y rara que conocía era Neji, pero Sasuke rompe todas las marcas.- dijo ella aun alterada.

-Lo se, pero tiene que haber algo que yo le pueda comprar.-

Nos quedamos ahí sentadas por unos momentos.

-Tengo una idea.- dijo Tenten rompiendo el silencio y levantándose al instante.

La seguí con la esperanza de que lo que se le hubiera ocurrido funcionara. Al final terminamos entrando a una tienda de artículos electrónicos. Esa tienda era maravillosa, allí podías encontrar lo ultimo en la tecnología.

-Hinata, ¿Qué piensas de esta?- me pregunto ella, señalando una laptop.

Me acerque rápidamente a verla y me encanto, era justo lo que Sasuke necesitaba. Pero había un problema, cuando me percate del precio, era mucho más de lo que tenía. Tenten se ofreció a prestarme, pero ni siquiera con lo que ella tenia nos alcanzaba. Salimos de la tienda ya casi sin esperanza, ya se nos había ido toda la mañana y parte de la tarde y todavía no encontrábamos nada. Al frente de la tienda de los electrónicos había una joyería, Tenten quería entrar, pero la detuve explicándole que él no es del que le gustan andar con joyas encima, a duras penas se ponía el anillo de compromiso.

En eso suena mi móvil, antes de contestar mire de quien se trataba y era Sasuke.

-Hola.- le digo.

-_Hola mi amor, ¿En donde estas?-_

-Etto…comprando tu regalo.-

_-Deja eso y regrésate, por que ya casi va a venir Naruto para llevarme a esa dichosa fiesta por que el sabe muy bien que si es por mi no asistiría.-_

-Sasuke-kun, no te pongas complicado y arréglate bien bonito para tu fiesta, yo te prometo que llegare pronto.-

_-Pues no te tardes.-_

-Ahí estaré, adiós.-

_-Adiós.-_

Y corto la llamada.

En esos mismos instantes tome a Tenten por la mano y la arrastre conmigo a la única tienda posible de encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Antes de entrar tuvimos que recobrar el aliento.

-¿Me podrías explicar que pasó?- pregunto Tenten sorprendida.

-Que ya se lo que necesita Sasuke.-

Ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar, por que nos encontrábamos en una perfumería, era obvio lo que iba a comprar. Me fui directamente hacia la estantería donde se encontraba una señora con varias muestras de perfumes. Le indique el que quería y ella comenzó a buscar sin éxito. Ella me dijo que de esa fragancia ya no le quedaba y que el pedido llegaría dentro de un mes. Le di las gracias por su ayuda y salí decepcionada de la perfumería. Ahora si todo se había acabado, fracase en buscarle un regalo a mi novio, y sin darme cuenta ya estaba llorando.

-Ya no llores por favor.-intento consolarme Tenten.

-¿Qué le voy a decir?-

-Pues que es su culpa, por ser una persona a la que no se le puede regalar nada.-

Eso nunca, él no tenia la culpa, no se lo dije a Tenten por que lo menos que quería era pelearme con ella.

-Hinata, es mejor irnos, la fiesta tuvo que haber comenzado y Sasuke va a volver a llamar.-

Ella tenía razón, así que sin decir nada mas la seguí en silencio y con las manos vacías hacia el estacionamiento.

Fuimos todo el transcurso del camino en silencio. Cuando llegamos a la casa de Neji, en donde se celebraría la fiesta. Dude al bajarme del auto y Tenten ya muy desesperada me jalo por el brazo. También tuvo que empujarme para que entrara a la casa. Ya en el interior, había una atmosfera muy bonita, todo estaba adornado azul, rojo y blando. Todos estaban allí, pero no lograba ver a Sasuke. Entonces lo vi solo en el rincón mas apartado y fui rápido hacia él.

-Hola cariño ¿Qué haces aquí tan solo?-

-Esperando a que llegaras.-

Rápidamente me acerco hacia el tanto que nuestras narices se podían tocar.

-Etto…te tengo que decir algo.-

-¿Y tiene que ser ahora?

Asentí y recosté mi cabeza sobre su hombro por que no podía mirarlo a los ojos.

-A ver dime.-

-No…no te pude conseguir un regalo.-dije casi en un susurro y nuevamente las lágrimas me traicionaron.

En lugar de enojarse, decepcionarse o cualquier otra cosa, él se comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Lo mire a los ojos por que no podía creer lo que hacia. Antes de decir algo me limpio las lágrimas y me dedico una sonrisa. Todavía yo lo miraba con expresión de sorpresa.

-¿De que te ríes no es gracioso?-

-Si lo es, por que en ninguna tienda venden algo que me puede hacer feliz, a mi no me importan las cosas materiales.-

-Es que yo quería darte algo.-

-Hinata, te voy a pedir que te grabes esto muy bien en tu linda cabeza: No hay nada que buscar, ni regalo que comprar por que Tú eres el regalo perfecto para mí.-

Y dicho eso nuestros labios se juntaron una vez más.  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Hasta aquí, por que ahora me voy a celebrar el cumpleaños de Sasuke tranquila, después veré la forma de darles pastel jajaja. **

**Espero sus Reviews n.n**

**Sayonara**


End file.
